


hermbiecraft

by sleepyfox404



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Additional Characters, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Hermitcraft - Freeform, M/M, MAJOR GORE, Zombie AU, gore tw, not all hermits, random people to fill space, random zombies - Freeform, swearing tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyfox404/pseuds/sleepyfox404
Summary: a virus spreads around hermitcraft and only a few make it out and have to survive
Relationships: ?? - Relationship, Grian/MumboJumbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all who are in this story is the hermits minecraft personas and some of their evil counterparts/clones and the hermits robot children. this story is just for fun and bc my zombie and hermitcraft obsession needs to be let out somewhere loll (note im not a god at writing)

it was a day like any other on the hermitcraft server, lag was in the air, and it was the last day of summer before autumn.

iskall made sure he had everything ready, shulker boxes? check, rockets? check, axe? check , golden carrots? .. 

"hello benny!!" emeralds clink as they hit the bench and followed up with rockets being set off, iskall flew upward to the top of his tree, a little higher and glided down in a random direction, off to find a forest to harvest clean from wood. 

after a while, iskall finally found an untouched forest, he smiled triumphantly and landed, placing his decorated shulker boxes down. he started to hack away at the wood.

*whimper whimper* the soft distant sound caught iskalls attention, he stopped in his tracks to listen, dead silent all around him.. *whimper* there it was again! iskall lightly jogged toward the noise looking around to find a wolf, its fur knotted and clumped by dry blood, iskall grimmanced and started examining what happen. he noticed there was a hill near them, looking back at the dog he saw a pretty sharp branch has impaled the wolf through its stomach. "ahww.." under iskalls feeling of sadness at the sight, he also felt something else, danger, like he should run. 

iskall sighed knowing what he had to do. he grabbed a swiss army knife from the pocket of his trousers and gave the wolf a gentle pat, over its eyes as well to close them. iskall adjusted himself to hold the poor thing and have the knife over its neck. he was about to slice before he somehow noticed its breathing stopped, he was too late but also relived he didnt have to do what he about to do. he stood up, putting a knife away and walking over to a dandelion close by, he plucked it and came back over to the wolf.. "...wh..at?.." iskall whispered to himself. the wolf wasnt there anymore. a trail of blood and the branch was the only evidence it even existed. iskall felt a chill down his spine as he backed away from the area slowly...... 

*ghrrrrrchkk* a growl, almost wet sounding? was heard behind iskall. he whipped around immediately to perfect contact with the wolf from before, its eyes were pure white, the wound that the branch was just a hole with blood and intestines dangling and drooping down, frozen from fear it didnt take long for him to realise the wolf had pounced at him, iskall grunted, reaching for his axe but the wolf got to his arm first, the wolf had hold of his harm, forcing him to use his other hand he was forcing the wolf off with. he got the little button on his belt, pressing the e symbol on it opening his inventory and quickly grabbing his axe, he swung, just missing his arm, the axe made contact with the wolfs neck which made it whimper and lose grip, iskall thought quick and took his arm back, looking at the still open inventory he grabbed his bow and just before the wolf ran at him again he aimed at shot the wolf right between the eyes, immediately falling dead. 

iskall dropped his things and fell onto his knees, huffing. a stinging feeling in his arm got worse making iskall inhale through clenched teeth. pulling up his bloody and torn sleeve. he looked at the bite. iskall swore he saw his bone. the bloody wound pounded. 

iskall put his stuff away into his inventory, but bringing out his rockets. he collected his shulker boxes and headed back. his first aid kit was left in pacific. so he headed towards there first.


	2. 2

iskall landed with a small stumble into the lobby of pacific. immediately looking around for the red shulker box with a white cross terribly drawn on with white crayon, he checked behind the counter and fortunately found it. iskall snatched it and sat on the floor, he rolled his sleeve up, it hurt because some of the blood dryed and he basically had to rip his sleeve off. he cringed but went through. first opening the box, then grabbing the hydreon peroxide, needle and string, a bandage and a cloth. along with bringing out a water bottle from his inventory. 

he dampened the cloth and patted his arm, cleaning up the blood "fuck.." iskall muttered under his breath in pain. he put the cloth down and hesitantly picked up the hydreon peroxide. putting some on the cloth. he took a deep breath and shakily brought it to the cut. closing his eyes he went for it,   
"AHHHH FFUCK" iskall whimpered, quickly patting his arm with the cloth and when he thought that was good he threw the cloth and sat there for a bit, panting. he remembered he wasnt done yet, iskall grabbed the needle and string. gently threading the string through the needles eye and tying it off. again, taking a deep breath he brought the needle to the edges of his bite, going straight into it he stabbed his skin with the needle "AAAGHH..FF..GH" tears formed in his eyes but he was strong, he went through with it quickly, each time the needle went through, blood leaked from the tiny holes very quickly, dripping all over the now messy pacific floor, covered in blood. iskall was finally done with threading the string, he tightened it and broke the string off with a sigh of relief. now for the calm part he grabbed the bandages, wrapping it around his arm tightly. tying it up and proceeds to put all of the things back into the kit, shutting the box and placing it back behind the counter. he turned back about to leave but noticed the large pool of blood on the ground. some of it dried. he sighed and turned back to get the cloth from the kit but instead bumped into a certain vampire. iskall wasnt hurt, just shocked, he was much shorter than the 7 ft beast named mumbo, so iskall had to look up at him "well hello mister jumbo, teleporting today?" iskall crossed his arms "youre blocking my path by the way" he added. mumbo laughed lightly. "i know, here" mumbo passed him the cloth. "that was quite a show! too bad that much blood went to waste though. must've tasted great!" iskall rolled his eyes and gently bumped mumbo with his shoulder "were you watching me the whole time?" 

"......... it looked cool?" 

iskall scoffed and proceeds to clean up the blood with the cloth that was now covered in mass amounts of blood. "hang on, ill be back" iskall dropped down to the last floor, filled with redstone thingys, mumbo came down anyway, his lanky tall figure crawling through like a spider with ease. iskall crouched next to a little pool of water, rinsing the cloth in it. the blood leaving the cloth, making the water a deep red, almost making mumbos mouth water. "so what happen?" mumbo asked in a weird creepy position, body almost looking backwards. iskall lifted his head swiftly, "OH OF COURSE! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU!" iskall continued to wash the cloth "so i was out looking for wood right?" 

"yep"(M)

"and i hear this whimpering in the distance, so i go towards it"

"yeah?"(M)

"and i see this wolf, and it was impaled by a branch, most likely from stumbling down a hill near by, poor thing." 

"oh"mumbo replied in a sad tone

"so i was going to slice it to put it outta its misery. but it stopped breathing and was already dead before i could. thankfully. so i went to get a flower for it"

mumbo smiled sweetly "thats nice"

"yeah and then i come back and the mother fuckers gone! just the trail of blood and branch are left there"

mumbos expressing changed to confused and shifted uncomfortably 

"then i heat growling behind me and i look.. AND ITS THE WOLF!! guts and blood spilling out everywhere! eyes white too! then it bit me and i had to fight it blah blah blah, now its dead and now we're here" iskall ringed the cloth off. 

".......wh., what? iskall thats-" mumbo let out a held back laugh "thats so not true, come on what happen" 

iskall looked back at him "im telling ya!! thats what happen!!!" he stood up, climbing back up to the lobby,  
mumbo crawled back, following him. 

"sooo. some zombie wolf attacked you?" 

"well.. yeah!!" 

mumbo shook his head "iskall those dont exist. theres normal zombies which are easy to kill, not much of a bother. theres zombie horses, zombie pigman who dont go after you if you dont hit them, and drowned, and husks blah blah, all the millions of zombie mobs constantly showing up, but a zombie wolf. is not real. it probably wasnt really dead and had rabies or something" 

iskall rolled his eyes "whatever. i know what i saw ok?" he brought his rockets out, about to take off. 

"youre gonna tell x arent you?" mumbo smirked 

"WHAT? howd you know!?" 

mumbo shrugged "i dont think hes gonna believe you either" mumbo brought out his rockets too, "see ya" he jumped of, facing iskall. except doing something cool he just fell into the water due to setting off his rockets too late 

iskall broke into laughter "bye nerd" he chuckled and flew into the direction of x's base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeas the part with iskall doing his wound things is basiclaly the part in twdg witn clem yeas


	3. 3

the sound of a small bird ball jingled throughout the little wooden hobbit hole, along with the sound of two kids chattering and laughing, grian sat, leaned against a wall as he watched his sons play with prof beak. a small smile formed on his face, it was a calm day, a bit cold but that didnt matter too much right now. he was just enjoying the time. 

"dad! dad!! look what we taught professor beak!!" grumbot yelled, excited to show. 

"volume grum, but go on! show me!" grian smiled with a soft giggle

"ooh!! sorry!" grumbot giggled too "jrumbot, arms out!" he whispered to his mute brother" jrumbot smiled and lifted his arms out, grumbot did the same and connected their hands "bridge!!" grumbot said to prof beak and the bird flew up onto the kids arms, walking across them like a bridge and dropping off at the end of jrumbs arm. 

grian smiled wide and gave a little clap "wow!! good job guys!" he was proud of them. 

grumbot and jrumbot looked at eachother with big grins, jrumbot flapped his arms and grumbot mimicked him, the two kids run outside to probably play in the soft grass and climb the chest monsters. 

"be careful!" grian yelled after them and got up from the wall, picking up prof beak with him, he gave the bird a little pat on its head and walked over to the aviary built into the wall. grian gently placed prof onto a branch inside. the bird happily jumped onto it and grian shut it quietly. "good bird" 

he smiled and walked off to the useless cactus farm. taking out the dyes and placed them in a chest not knowing what to do with them. grian stood there thinking. remembering having a bunch of blue dye in a chest somewhere. he ran to the chests in his hobbit hole, almost slipping on the wood floor from his socks. 

after rummaging through maybe 2 or 3 he finally found them, about a stack in a shulker. he took just the stack and ran back to the green dye. 

he mixed the two together, making a cyan paint/dye. now he just needed red dye, thankfully he had some poppys in his inventory along with other junk and mess. pressing the "E" on his belt, his inventory showed up and he took the poppys out. pressing e again and making red dye out of it. now placing the cyan and red dye into two seperate bowls. he grabbed some paper on his way out of the hobbit hole. 

"kids!! i have a suprise!!!" 

within seconds the two boys stopped climbing and stood in front of grian on their tippy toes "what is it?!" grumbot smiled 

giving the red to grumbot and cyan to jrumbot, along with paper for both. "i need you to make me a painting ok? a beautiful painting!! maybe professor beak wearing flowers!! whatever comes to your mind go ahead and paint it!"

the two kids jumped and nodded quickly "OK !!!!! wait! what do we paint with?" grumb looked around. 

"youre hands!!" grian said while bringing his hands up and wiggling his fingers 

"OK!!" the two went over to a shady patch of grass and begun making a beautiful mess 

grian sighed happily. "that should keep them entertained for a bit!" 

-  
-  
-

"a wolf zombie... iskall youre insane." x crossed his arms

"X IM TELLING YA! ITS TRUE!" iskall slammed his hand onto x's desk. bored of the arguing thats been going on for an hour or so

"if it was i wouldve gotten news on it by now!" 

"its.." ".....true.." iskall blinked rapidly as if he was trying to see again after his eyes got blurry

x stayed silent, looking at iskall like the eye test at the doctors "are you.. ok?" 

"yes im fine! but not for long if we have to deal with zombie wolfs!!"

x sighed. he looked out at the jungle, thinking.

silence filled the room but was broken after a while by a thump sound

x turned his head quick to see iskall fainted 

"shit.." he muttered. x crouched next to him in a slight panic "iskall? iskall???!!"   
he didnt move or reply in the slightest. just his chest moving awfully slowing from smal breaths.   
x dragged him up onto a chair, not knowing what to do. a thought popped into his head though. rolling up his sleeve and un bandaging the wound iskall told him about earlier. the admin cringed as he saw the bite have a deep redish purple colour spread all up his arm except his hand. the wound looked like it was bubbling almost, whatever it was, wasnt good. "what the .." 

.....

x jumped back by iskall twitching, his breath was unsteady but soon came to a stop. not the twitching though. 

while not breaking eye contact with him, x brought out his sword. pointing it at iskall he slowly walked towards him "i..iskall?"   
..  
..  
....  
..  
.  
......  
"GEAUUGHHHRGRR" iskall jumped at x unexpectedly. suma brought his sword up to stop iskall. he looked into iskalls eyes which were now white he knew he didnt have any other choice. pushing iskall of, causing him to fall onto the ground he brought his sword up and stabbed it into it skull. 

iskall stopped immediately. laying dead. blood splattered all over x's helmet. and pooling on the floor. x left wide eyed and shaking, looking his communicator in his pocket. seeing the message pop up 

"iskall was perma slain by xisuma"

"perma slain"

x re read that message at least 20 times before accepting it said perma slain "wh..ah..what.." whispering to himself he noticed iskalls body didnt dissapear to respawn. iskall was gone. for good

it wasnt long before the other hermits said something 

goodtimewithscar: "what does that mean?"

bdoubleO: "what????????"

zombiecleo: "uh oh" 

..

mumbojumbo: "xisuma. meet me at pacific right now" 

x felt a sickness grow in him. he was scared...   
leaving the body there for now, he flew over to the tall building. 

"hello?.." x called out while landing on the ground 

"x.. what does perma mean." mumbo said lowly from beside x

"i - i dont- know mumbo.. i dont" 

".....what does it mean.. wheres iskall? what happen?" he took a few steps closer with an expressing mixed with worry and anger

"mumbo i dont know. i promise i really dont... iskall he- turned into something. i couldnt do anything he just came at me?" x backed up

"what?.." mumbo stared into space unable to process what he just said 

"i dont know what happen...." x looked down 

"youre a murderer.." mumbo walked to the exit and jumped out, flying away 

x stood there awkwardly and sighed "everyone meet at shopping district on main road please"   
-  
-  
-  
grian read that message. and soon after grabbed his rockets. "cmon kids" he couched down so they can climb on his back

jrumbot did and he carried grumbot "where are we going?" grumbot asked looking up at his dad 

"theres some sort of meeting and i cant leave you here, dont worry, bernie will be there" he smiled 

grumbot huffed "bernies gross.. he smells like leaves" jrumbot nodded 

"hey dont say that!" he gave a stern look and took off   
-  
-  
\-   
-  
"go on" gri whispered and gently pushed the two kids near the kids area. bernie was making some little boat out of leaves and george was bouncing a ball at the wall 

"ok.. im sure you all saw the message in chat.." 

"whats perma mean??" stress said, voice cracking and holding back tears 

"i..i dont know yet stress.." 

"how do you not know??" wels added

"i- just let me explain ok?" x fidgeted with his hands

"whats going on?" "what happened?" "is it safe here?" "will we die??" chattering chattering chattering

"everyone!!" tfc yelled "give the man a chance!" 

everyone hushed and x gave tfc a nod as a thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa chapter getting too long so i gotta stop it here


	4. 4

"alright.. i dont know what perma means yet. i will figure that out soon. but.. i believe there may be something going around.. l-like a zombie. but it effects players and i think.. other mobs too.. anything i think..but everyone please stay calm all right? i want everyone to stay in their bases. preferably in groups.. make sure your farms are working and villigars are trading for food and essentials ok? dont let any animals in and if anything dies near you, do not go near it. or if you dont have a choice. aim for the head"

the hermits were scared. some of their kids were asking their parents questions in fear. a bad vibe all around hermitcraft at this moment. fear. 

"thats all. thank you" x walked off, sweating. 

doc rolled his eyes "nonsense.." he said under his breath, going back to his base, along with with some other hermits. 

mumbo and grian looked at eachother and back at their kids. they knew what they had to do and knew they would maybe be ok. but scared of it getting out of hand.

ren, impulse and cleo patted stress' back. comforting her after their loss. "what do i say...." stress had her head in her hands 

"nothings sweetie. i will mkay?" cleo gave her one last back rub and stood up. walking over to bernie   
..  
..  
..  
..  
"what?"   
stress sobbed.   
"WHAT???"  
she sobbed more

cleo gave bernie a hug as he cried. and stood up going back to stress and the others  
"im sorry stress.." cleo shook her head  
..

grumbot, jrumbot and george all heard the news with bernie. they hugged him and comforted him while he cried

scar walked over to grian and mumbo "x said we should be in groups for now. could i possibly group with you guys?..." he looked down

"of course" grian smiled and so did mumbo 

(a little time after) 

everyone had their groups sorted 

xisuma. keralis. beef and hypno

grian, mumbo, scar and stress

tfc, doc, ren and jevin

false, cleo, joe and cub

bdubs, xb and wels

zed, tango, impulse and etho

the groups split up, going to one of their bases each. 

beef, stress and mumbo got their kids too. 

scar and stress followed the two to their base and landed. 

mumbo showed where they can stay blah blah blah-

the sun set and they all got ready for bed, grian tucked grumbot and jrumbot into bed, along with stress doing the same. "goodnight dad.." bernie whispered to himself but stress heard. making her heart break into a million pieces. 

they all slept till next day..


	5. 5

"ugh.."   
as the crickets chirped, the sun was barely rising. grian sat up slowly, he tilted head to the sides due to his neck being in a weird position all night. he looked at the sleeping redstoner next to him and smiled softly

he got out of bed quietly and walked through the halls of the hobbit hole to the kids room

grian peeped his head through the door, making sure they were ok, he sighed in relief and walked to the front door. opening the doors slowly, they made silent squeaks. he stepped outside making sure to close the door behind him.   
he walked a little from the hobbit hole and sat down on the soft green grass.   
grian breathed in the coldish night air and sighed with a smile. 

after a few minutes of laying there, he felt the communicator in his pjs vibrate. grian took it out to read a spine chilling message

tango tek: EVERYONE RUN, FAR AS POSSIBLE 

grian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he read that. he swiftly got up and shoved the device back into his pocket. running back to the hobbit hole he pushed open the doors without care. running to his and mumbos room. 

"AH!"

"AHH!" 

grian and stress bumped into eachother, bot seeing one another from the dark 

"goodness you scared me G!!" stress whisper yelled

"sorry sorry, you get the message too?" grian panted

"yes!" 

"ok ok pack your things" grian gave her a pat on the back and continued running to the bedroom. stress went to pack

he opened the doors which caused mumbo to jolt up sleepily "whahwh..?" 

"mumby get up and pack your things, we gotta go" 

mumbo got up quickly "wh what? whats going on?" 

grian grunted softly, taking his communicator out and passing it to him to read, without saying anything, mumbo grabbed a back pack and shoved a few things in. same with grian. 

"can you please wake the kids up" grian left the room to the kithen to grab some supplies like canned food, water, first aid kit ect ect

mumbo entered the kiddie room that was lowly lit by a little bird shaped night light.   
"hey guys" he whispered but loud enough to hopefully wake them up while shaking the 3 softly. grumbot woke with a groan. the others woke silently with a confused look "what?" bernie rubbed his eyes  
"hey bud, we have to leave ok? pack your bags but not too many things ok? just important things like warm clothes alright?" he gave them a soft smile and stood up then left. the kids did so 

"SCAR !" grian yelled into the wizards room "up up up!!" 

"WUAH" scar sat up, sucking air through his teeth "what???" 

"we gotta go, tango sent a message in chat saying to leave. i dont know what happened but we gotta leave. so get up and pack a bag" he left the room in a hurry. scar proceeded to do what he had to do

they were all outside now. grumbot, jrumbot and bernie all held hands while they shivered. "ugh.."   
as the crickets chirped, the sun was barely rising. grian sat up slowly, he tilted head to the sides due to his neck being in a weird position all night. he looked at the sleeping redstoner next to him and smiled softly

he got out of bed quietly and walked through the halls of the hobbit hole to the kids room

grian peeped his head through the door, making sure they were ok, he sighed in relief and walked to the front door. opening the doors slowly, they made silent squeaks. he stepped outside making sure to close the door behind him.   
he walked a little from the hobbit hole and sat down on the soft green grass.   
grian breathed in the coldish night air and sighed with a smile. 

after a few minutes of laying there, he felt the communicator in his pjs vibrate. grian took it out to read a spine chilling message

tango tek: EVERYONE RUN, FAR AS POSSIBLE 

grian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he read that. he swiftly got up and shoved the device back into his pocket. running back to the hobbit hole he pushed open the doors without care. running to his and mumbos room. 

"AH!"

"AHH!" 

grian and stress bumped into eachother, bot seeing one another from the dark 

"goodness you scared me G!!" stress whisper yelled

"sorry sorry, you get the message too?" grian panted

"yes!" 

"ok ok pack your things" grian gave her a pat on the back and continued running to the bedroom. stress went to pack

he opened the doors which caused mumbo to jolt up sleepily "whahwh..?" 

"mumby get up and pack your things, we gotta go" 

mumbo got up quickly "wh what? whats going on?" 

grian grunted softly, taking his communicator out and passing it to him to read, without saying anything, mumbo grabbed a back pack and shoved a few things in. same with grian. 

"can you please wake the kids up" grian left the room to the kithen to grab some supplies like canned food, water, first aid kit ect ect

mumbo entered the kiddie room that was lowly lit by a little bird shaped night light.   
"hey guys" he whispered but loud enough to hopefully wake them up while shaking the 3 softly. grumbot woke with a groan. the others woke silently with a confused look "what?" bernie rubbed his eyes  
"hey bud, we have to leave ok? pack your bags but not too many things ok? just important things like warm clothes alright?" he gave them a soft smile and stood up then left. the kids did so 

"SCAR !" grian yelled into the wizards room "up up up!!" 

"WUAH" scar sat up, sucking air through his teeth "what???" 

"we gotta go, tango sent a message in chat saying to leave. i dont know what happened but we gotta leave. so get up and pack a bag" he left the room in a hurry. scar proceeded to do what he had to do

they were all outside now. grumbot, jrumbot and bernie all held hands while they shivered. 

mumbo picked up grumbot, grian picked up jrumbot and stress picked up bernie. and scar held jellie in his arms tightly. 

they all started to fly to the direction of the shopping district. 

a thousand different loud noises came from the shopping district.   
the 4 flew over slowly, taking it all in. it was all terrible. smoke and fire was seen below. and dozens of unknown.. people?.. roamed the area. blood splattered every inch of the area. 

mumbo picked up grumbot, grian picked up jrumbot and stress picked up bernie. and scar held jellie in his arms tightly. 

they all started to fly to the direction of the shopping district. 

a thousand different loud noises came from the shopping district.   
the 4 flew over slowly, taking it all in. it was all terrible. smoke and fire was seen below. and dozens of unknown.. people?.. roamed the area. blood splattered every inch of the area. 

"oh god.." scar held jelly even tighter as tears pricked at his eyes. stress covered bernies eyes. mumbo and grian did the same with grumb and jrumb. but jrumbot could see it. all of it. he peaked through grians fingers. he blinked before turning his head into grians chest. gri rubbed the poor child back gently "shh shh" he comforted. 

"lets.. go.." mumbo suggested. the others agreed and they all went a random direction. away. away from home. 

....


	6. 6

after hours of flying over different living dead infested server. the four hermits were all down to their lat stack of rockets.

"grian.." scar flew up closer to him. 

gri looked over at him "hm?" 

"we have to land soon.." scar replied  
"i know" gri sighed. he looked over at mumbo and the sleeping grumbot in his arms. then back at the sleeping hrumbot in his own arms. 

he looked down at the land below them, spotting a small spot that looked pretty safe and quiet. he pointed down and they all flew to that little area.

each landed. on a dirt road surrounded by moss covered forest that went on for miles. 

"everyone save their rockets for emergencys only ok?" everyone nodded in agreement at gris request. 

"do you have any weapons?" grian asked while pulling off his backpack with one arm, making sure not to wake the sleeping robot child. he pulled out a medium sized knife. 

stress and scar shook their heads. but mumbo took off his bag as well "no worries"   
he pulled out a pistol, a hatchet and a bat that was sticking out. putting the hatchet and bat on the floor. he kept the pistol though. 

stress took the bat with a smile and that left scar with the hatchet. 

grian glanced at the pistol "wow, whered ya get that?" he smirked

"made it" mumbo smiled proudly, gripping the gun tightly. 

stress looked around. seeing in the distance on the dirt road was a walker. "we should leave" she held bernie and the bat tight. the others nodded and all walked along the road   
-  
-  
-  
-  
after walking for who knows long. grumbot slowly woke up.. blinking the sleep away. he looked up at his dad and back down, then over to scar.. well, jellie to be exact. he smiled and looked back up at mumbo "dad" he whispered 

mumbo looked down "oh good morning bud. whats up?"   
"can i hold jellie?" grumbot smiled brightly

"if you ask uncle scar yourself then maybe, see what he says" mumbo smiled

grumbot looked over at scar "uncle scar" he said barely over a whisper

scar looked behind "yes lil guy?" he said with a soft smile

"um.. can i hold jellie..." grumbot fiddled

"manners" grian looked at him. softly though. not telling him off

"oh sorry, please?" 

"of course" scar gently handed the soft kitty to his nephew (?)

grumbot smiled wide as he petted jellie gently "thank you" he rubbed jellies ears 

they all continued to walk.


	7. 7

the sun begun to set. the temperature dropped rapidly. 

by now all the kids were awake and shivering. grumbot more specifically. bernie and jrumbot had more layers of warmer clothes on. grumbot only had a white long sleeve and black pants with black shoes. mumbo noticed this. "hold up" they all stopped. mumbo plopped grumbot of the ground, standing while his teeth chattered. mumbo took his bag off him and opened it 

...  
"grumbot..?" mumbo searched through the bag

"hm..?" 

"did you pack a hoodie? or anything warm??" 

grumbot shook his head

mubo and grian looked at each other worriedly. 

"hang on" grian took his bag off and then his red sweater. he put it on grumbot and begun to search through his own bag. pulling put a beige zip up hoodie, he pit that on himself. "that sweater is thick so its very warm ok?" grian smiled and gently pinched grumbot cheek. grumbot snuggled into the sweater, it was very big , went down to his knees but it was extremely warm. "thank you!!" grumbot hugged grian, and grian hugged back, giving him a kiss on the head. he zipped his bag back up, putting it on and they all continued to walk. 

some hours later, the kids were now walking too. they looked around at the forest in awe. it was very pretty even if it was dark and creepy feeling. 

scar hummed a song as he pet jellie. the song "waiting around to die" by the be good tanyas, to be exact. 

"mom.." bernie whispered while pulling on stress' sleeve. "hm?" stress stopped and crouched next to him, making the others stop   
"i gotta pee.." he whispered   
"oh! come this way" stress led him not too far behind a bush

ect 

they came back and started to walk again.

"so do we have any idea where we're going?" mumbo whispered to grian. 

"im thinking about that. my old school might be safe, its probably abandoned by now but it could be very far.. or an old server of mine, before i joined hermitcraft... but who knows how that looks.. or.." grians eyes lit up "wait..." 

mumbo tilts his head "what?" 

grian looked around, taking a second look at where they were. "i know." 

"what?" mumbo was beyond confused 

"its not far from here. just a little more up the road, theres a small town on the way so we have to be careful there"

mumbo smiled "ok" 

they walked more

until they all stood at the entry of a town. a sign that said "bibiury" grian smiled "my old home, come on. stay to the side of the roads and in the shadows" he held jrumbots hand, mumbo held grumbots hand. stress held bernies hand and scar held jellie. 

they walked through the village. staying out of sight from the walkers. they were doing good before jellie started hissing. grian looked scar straight in his eyes. "run, its not that far. 

they ran. dodging the zombies. some close calls though. 

"AHHHH" a blood curdling scream came from grumbot. he was grabbed by his sleeve. mumbo turned back, taking out his gun from his pocket, aiming and shooting its head, he ran over to grumbot, picking him up and running along with the other "did you get bit?" mumbo huffed

"n no! just grabbed" grumbot shook, eyes darting in every direction. 

they reached another dirt road. this time it was small. it went up to a small rustic house. dead flowers surrounding it, and very over grown..


	8. 8

grian ran up to the door, taking out a paper clip that was always in his pocket. straightening it out. his hands shake while picking the lock as fast as he could. gunshots and slashes could be heard behind him. mumbo and scar were killing off the walkers that got too close. stress held the kids tight, trying to calm them down.

grian gasped, the door was open "IN NOW"   
everyone ran into the house. stress slamming the door behind them. and scar moving a chair in front of it to use a temporary lock. 

they all panted. 

grian stood shaking "too close...."

everyone stayed silent. seemingly looking at some.. thing.. behind grian.

mumbo slowly bringing his gun up again. 

grian looked up to see the barrel of the gun, eyes wide he looked at mumbos eyes. they weren't on his. something behind.

slowly turning around..  
seeing another gun. a rifle was pointed at his head. 

"you.." the holder of the gun said in a low tone

"you....." grian replied

"what are you doing here.." they said, finger on the trigger.

"npc.. drop the gun. now" he brought his hands up to the gun slowly 

*click*

another gun. pointed at the side of his head 

"grian?.."

"ex..?" he looked behind ex. "n.nether was it..?."

"hels.." the knight growled

grian sighed. "everyone drop their guns."

quiet crying could be heard from the kids "shh shh" stress comforted them

"only if he does the same.." npg pointed the gun at mumbo

grian nodded and looked back "drop your gun" 

mumbo did so. the others did the same 

"why are you here.." npg said slightly over a whisper. clearly not happy

"we had no where else to go. and.. i thought you were.."

"dead"

grian nodded

"fuck you" npg walked up to grian. grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. 

grians breathe hitched "dont you dare.." he whispered

"why not" 

"kids" signaling behind himself. 

npg dropped grian. staring at the kids "no way.." he walked over to them, mumbo gave him a deathly stare. so did stress. 

npg smiled sadly while crouching next to them "hi. im npg. or just call me en, ok?" he stood back up. walking over to grian again "you want to stay here dont you.." 

grian nods

en sighed. "fine.."

"hey wait a second. ex interupted. isnt this the guy who locked you and your brother in that closet for years?"

the room was silent

"thats the past. although i dont forgive him.. i never will.. but... im not a monster, hes staying. thats finale" he walked off. grabbing the gun with him

ex glared at grian "what happened to x" 

grian looked down "i dont know.. "

"what about the others?" hels popped up behind ex, resting his head on his shoulder 

"i dont know.. last i heard from anyone was tango. but.. i dont know what happened to everyone" 

ex rubbed hels' hand. "ok.." ex nodded. the two walked off.

the room was silent. grian looked at the others with a sigh followed up with a smile "everyone get some rest.." he looked at the brown dusty sofa. blood was slightly stained into it. everyone dropped their bags into a corner in the room and laid down. bernie snuggled up to stress, and jrumbot already passed out with jellie laying on his tummy. 

mumbo was safety checking the house. grian and npg talked. while scar took out the food from the bag grian packed. and decided to make food for everyone. 

maybe life in the apocalypse wont be so bad..

right?


	9. not a chapter, character designs(rn)

https://sleepyfox404.tumblr.com/post/645274593386496000

click on the link or if that dont work then copy the link and paste it into google lolll


End file.
